A Haunting in Warehouse 13
by DracoWolf316
Summary: When the Warehouse agents come across two people with a previously unknown power, they are thrust into a new world, where there is More than more than meets the eye. Challenge by KHfreak21. Rated T for mild violence and suggestive themes.
1. A Strange Case

**A/N: **Okay, my first story in several years! First off, I'd like to say that this story is based off a challenge suggested by KHfreak21, and second, I'd like to say that it's great to be writing a story again. So, please read on, and review when finished for feedback. And please, no flaming.

* * *

Danny never really thought that things would turn out like this. Everything that led up to this point in his life. He turned the valve in his hand, the piece of the tank that changed his life for the worse. He should have hated the thing, but for some reason, he just couldn't find the courage to finally rid himself of it. It was like just holding it would make him relive the experience that his family and friends went through seven years ago. In fact, for some reason, it actually would start to heat up in his hand on occasion, as though he was experiencing the blast first hand. He finally decided to place the valve back into his bag, zipping it up. A sound came from the door.

"Danny, you ready?" A female voice called. Danny looked up to see his friend, her hair still wet from a quick shower, but fully dressed in a black leather skirt, fishnet stockings, a purple Dumpty Humpty shirt exposing her stomach, a black leather jacket, and a pair of knee-high black combat boots.

"Yeah, in a minute Sam." He said to her. He turned to place a few other objects into his bag. One was a picture of his family, one of the few where all four of them were somewhat normal looking. He felt Sam place a hand on his shoulder as she looked over it at the picture.

"It's hard to believe how long ago it was when we were all semi-normal." She commented, a sad tone to her voice. Danny nodded.

"It still feels like it was yesterday." He said. He placed the picture in a pocket in his bag.

"Well, it could have been worse." Danny stated. "I could have lost everyone." Sam smiled.

"Yeah…I still can't really understand how that happened." Sam said to him. Danny lifted up his bag, pulling it around his shoulder. Sam also grabbed a bag of her own.

"Well, I guess it's off to the next town." He said. His body flashed briefly, before a ring appeared that traveled to opposite ends of his body. Now, instead of his jeans, white shirt and jacket, he was wearing a black jumpsuit, one that had white boots and belt, with a white collar and white sleeves that went down to a pair of black gloves. His hair and goatee had turned from their black shade to a glowing white, and his once blue eyes changed to that of a glowing green. He held out his hand to Sam. She took it, and suddenly, a purple ring appeared around her waist, and traveled to opposite ends of her body. Now, she was wearing a pair of black pants that hugged her legs, with a pair of purple, knee high boots with a three inch heel to them. Her shirt and jacket had become a purple long-sleeve covered by a black corset, and on each arm was a black glove that stretched to her elbows. Her eyes, though still purple, were now glowing with energy, and her black hair had turned purple with a black hair tie keeping the back-length hair in a ponytail.

"Let's go." Sam said. They both went to the window, and turned intangible, walking right through it before flying off into the night sky.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Myka said as she and Pete were categorizing the still incoming Warehouse 2 merchandise. "If you were stranded on an island, the three things you would keep with you would be your comic books, a football, and Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses?"

"Hey, I'm just a guy who likes the simple stuff in life." Pete said. "Besides, any time away from danger and missions would be a vacation." Myka just snorted in disbelief.

"Oh, okay, so what would you bring then, Ms. Bookworm?" Pete asked, pretending to be offended.

"Well, I would most likely bring a boat, a spare gas tank, and a fridge to get off the island." Pete raised a finger to mock her choices, but then realized that they were smart ideas.

"…Okay, you got me." Pete said. Myka smiled in triumph and went back to working on categorization. Pete was currently on a set of Canopic Jars, but as he did so, he couldn't help but spare a glance at Myka, who was at the moment trying to carefully tag the Rod of Asclepius without activating the snake coiled around it.

"What?" Myka asked, when she caught him staring. Pete quickly shook his head and looked away, whistling like nothing was wrong. Myka gave a small giggle and returned to the rod.

"So, um…Mykes." Pete said. "What's new in the world with you?"

"Nothing." Myka said, feeling an awkward tension start to grow in the room. Pete nodded. He reached out to grab another tag for the last Canopic jar, when he accidentally sliced his finger on a jagged piece of metal from the shelves.

"Ah!" He shouted in pain, sucking on his finger to lessen the blood.

"What's wrong?" Myka asked.

"I sliced my finger on the shelf." Pete answered, taking his finger out of his mouth and drying it on his shirt. He lifted it p to see.

"Oh geez, it's still running." He said as blood still pooled around the wound. Suddenly, the Rod of Asclepius Started moving!

"Mykes!" Pete shouted, pointing to the rod. Myka yelped and jumped back a bit as the snake on the rod lashed out. It missed, but then struck out again, this time clamping onto Myka's hand.

"Myka!" Pete said, rushing over and grabbing hold of the snake, trying to remove it from Myka's hand.

"Pete, I feel weird." Myka said. A glowing energy began to enter the snake from her hand. After a second however, it stopped, and the snake removed itself. Thinking it was over, Pete sighed and let go of the snake, only for the snake to then bite him!

"Ow!" Pete shouted. Another wave of energy began to form, but this time going from the snake to Pete.

"Pete!" Myka shouted, now trying to get the snake off Pete's arm. Pete suddenly felt something, almost like euphoria. He began to see a memory, of when he and Myka were trying to escape the pyramid on Daedalus' Wings, only it was through Myka's eyes. He felt a strong emotion coming from Myka, as if she was…

"Wow…" Pete mumbled, not even noticing the snake had let go. Myka watched as the rod collapsed onto the ground.

"Pete?" She asked. "You okay?" Pete just looked at his hand, ad saw that both the bite mark and his cut were gone.

"Well, at least we now know what this does." He said, pointing to the rod. Myka let out a nervous laugh, and hugged him.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice called out. Both Myka and Pete quickly broke apart to see Artie standing in the entry way to the cataloging room.

"Um…no." Pete said quickly. Artie looked at Pete and Myka with a small smirk.

"You both need to come with me." Artie said. "You have another mission." With that Artie left the room. Pete and Myka looked at each other before going through the sterilizing chamber to the outside of the room. Disposing of their gloves, they started making their way to the office.

* * *

"So what's the mission Artie?" Pete asked as they walked in.

"You two are going to Elizabeth." Artie stated.

"Alright, who's Elizabeth?" Pete asked. Artie gave him an are-you-serious look.

"Elizabeth, Colorado." He said. "There was a complaint about missing hotel guests there." He stated.

"So?" Myka asked. "There's bound to be a few people who skimp out on paying a bill."

"Except," Artie stated, "the cameras at each exit had no recording of them ever even leaving. There's sufficient proof that they were there, but it is as if they vanished into thin air. And this same occurrence has been happening at several hotels and motels all over the country, with the same two people being involved." He handed each of them a folder.

"Those are the images caught of the two people who checked in. There's nothing else on them at the moment, so you two are going to have to go on appearance only. If you manage to find them, track them and see if there is an artifact involved." He turned back to his computer.

"I'll be giving you updates on their identities as soon as I have them." With that, Myka and Pete waved to Artie and left through the umbilical.

* * *

Leena walked through the hallway, carefully dusting the different objects and pictures along it. With the warm weather returning to Colorado, she was in the process of spring cleaning. As she was about to finish dusting the painting of a lake, the doorbell rang. She placed the duster down and quickly walked to the front door, where two shadows were seen behind the curtain over the glass. She opened the door. Standing there were two people, a man and woman.

"Hello, is this place for rent?" The woman asked. "We were hoping to stay the week if possible." Leena was about to state that it was a private bed and breakfast for "Local IRS employees" when she noticed something peculiar. She seemed to be getting a faded aura around the two people, as if they were slowly dying. She finally made up her mind that they should be around in case they were linked to an artifact.

"Yes, please come in!" Leena welcomed, motioning for them to come inside.

"Thank you." The man said.

"It's no problem. My name is Leena, and I own the bed and breakfast here. If I could just have your names for my roster, I'll be happy to lend you two a room here." She said.

"Okay." Said the man. "My name is Danny, and this is Sam."


	2. Getting To Know Strangers

**A/N:** Alright, here is chapter 2 of my story. Once again, credit for story idea comes from KHfreak21. And in this chapter…well, you'll have to read it to find out.

* * *

Claudia and Jinx were driving down the main road that led off to the warehouse several miles down. Just returning from a mission, they had a sour look on their face instead of a good one.

"I reeeaaallly wish that one went better." She stated.

"I didn't even know a person's skin could stretch that much." Jinx agreed. He looked back at the bag that was sitting on the backseat. It was currently inactive, but who knew what it would have done had Claudia not managed to bag it before it affected Jinx.

"Well, at least this means that we'll finally have a day off." Jinx said. Claudia snorted.

"Yeah, you'd think that, wouldn't you." Jinx closed his eyes and groaned.

"Artie?" He asked.

"Artie." Claudia confirmed, turning the wheel to go down the road to the warehouse.

* * *

Artie was currently still trying to look up any information on the two people, but for some reason, it was as if they had never existed.

"How is this possible? Maybe the Artifact could have erased them from history, but then we would have been affected the minute we saw their faces on the camera." He rubbed his chin.

"They possibly could be FBI…nonono their firewall is too easy, I would have gotten something."

The door to the office suddenly opened, with Claudia and Jinx walking in with a neutralizing bag containing something.

"Here you go." Claudia said. "One bag containing James Morris's Pocket Watch Chain." She dumped the bag on Artie's desk. Artie was still looking at the screen however. Jinx and Claudia were still waiting for a response.

"Sooo." Jinx said. "What now? Organizing artifacts? Target Practice?"

"Take the day off." Artie mumbled, his eyes still glued to the screen. Claudia's eyes widened, as did Jinx's.

"Seriously?" Claudia asked. "You never give us a day off." Artie didn't respond. Claudia looked at him suspiciously.

"Artie, is something wrong?" She asked. No response. Claudia just shrugged and walked out the door, Jinx following hesitantly as he looked between Claudia and Artie.

"Uh…see ya Artie." He said, walking out.

* * *

Leena was starting dinner for the night, now adding a little more due to the extra company. She was sure that there would be questions, but she was hoping to get to the Warehouse agents before Danny and Sam did. As she was finishing up adding the stew ingredients, the front door opened, and from the talking she guessed it was Claudia and Jinx back from their mission.

"I swear it's like he was in a trance." Claudia said. "For all we know he had been whammied!"

"Come on, Artie's probably experienced enough to know not to touch artifacts." Jinx said.

"Yeah, and it's also completely like Artie to just give out day's off like that." Claudia said sarcastically. Leena shut off the stove, the stew bubbling on the burner, and she walked out into the dining area where Jinx and Claudia were seated.

"Hey, Leena." Claudia greeted.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, Claudia's convinced that Artie's been affected by an artifact because he decided to give us a day off." Jinx said. Leena seemed a little surprised at this as well, but laughed all the same.

"I'm sure it's not that." Leena said. "It could just be that Artie's so caught up in something he doesn't want any distractions. It's happened before."

"Really?" Claudia asked, raising an eyebrow in doubt. "Since when?" Leena only looked at Claudia. Claudia then remembered her past.

"Oh, right." She said. Jinx was about to ask, but decided he didn't want to know.

"Well, the stew is almost done, so if you guys want to stick around for a few minutes, it'll be ready then." Leena said.

"Sweet!" Claudia said. Suddenly, there was a noise on the stairs of someone coming down.

"Guess that's Pete." Claudia said.

"Um…not exactly." Leena said guiltily. Before Claudia could ask what, a man entered the room, the smile on his face replaced by confusion as he saw Claudia and Jinx with Leena.

"Umm…Sam and I were just wondering if there was going to be any supper here tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, it'll be ready in a few minutes." Leena said with a smile. The man just nodded and waved a greeting to Jinx and Claudia before going back upstairs. When they heard a door shut, Claudia and Jinx immediately bombarded Leena with questions about who this man was.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down guys." Leena said calmly. "One at a time."

"Who is that guy?" Claudia went first. "And who is this "Sam" person?"

"First off, his name is Danny, and he and Sam arrived here while you two were out on your mission. They said they wanted to stay the week." Leena answered.

"Did you mention to them that this was for "IRS" agents only?" Jinx asked.

"I was going to, but…" Leena paused.

"But what?" Claudia asked.

"There's something about them. I saw their aura, and it was almost like they were half dead." Leena asked.

"So what? You gave them a room because they were dying?" Claudia asked.

"No." Leena said. "If they were dying, they would have a slowly fading aura about them. These two, it was almost like their aura was wavering in and out. Like they were slowly dying, then slowly coming back to life." Claudia and Jinx looked puzzled.

"So what, you think something artifacty is going on?" Jinx asked.

"Exactly. I didn't want them leaving because I was afraid we may never find them again. I was going to contact Artie about this tonight, but from what you said, I may have better luck tomorrow." Leena turned to the stairs.

"Just…whatever you do, don't bring up anything that may make them suspicious." Leena said. There was more noise on the stairs, and Danny entered with a woman following behind him.

"Hey guys." Leena greeted. "I'll get the food ready." She left the room, with Claudia, Jinx, and Danny and the woman alone. They just looked at one another, Danny smiling awkwardly towards them, and Sam just looking around at the décor.

"So…" Claudia said, standing up. "I'm Claudia." She reached her hand out to Danny. He shook it.

"Danny." He greeted.

"Sam." The woman also greeted, taking Claudia's hand after Danny.

"Jinx." Jinx said, also getting up and shaking their hands.

"We didn't say anything." Danny said, confused.

"No, that's my name." Jinx said. "It's a confusing one, I know." Danny laughed. "That's kind of awesome."

"So, um…what brings you to town?" Claudia asked.

"Well, Danny and I were just on a trip around the states, and well, we like small towns, so when we came across this one, we wanted to see what it had to offer." Sam said. Jinx though, saw otherwise. He looked at Claudia, and she automatically picked up what his face said. They were lying.

"So, what are you two staying here for? A romantic getaway?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nonono." Claudia and Jinx said, raising their hands.

"No, we work at a place nearby. Jinx and I are just friends." Claudia said.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't mean to assume…" Sam apologized.

"No, it's alright." Jinx said. "We get that a lot." He said. Leena entered the room with five bowls of stew on a tray, bringing it over to the table.

"Here you go." She said. "One bowl of stew for everyone." They all sat down, and began to dig in, all the while talking with one another.

* * *

Danny and Sam went upstairs after the meal. They had thanked Leena for the stew, and said their good nights to everyone before doing so. Danny couldn't help but smile at the way the meal had gone, with the five of them talking. It could have been him, Sam, and Tucker all having an ordinary talk back in the old days.

"So, they seemed nice." Sam mentioned, bringing Danny out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. That Claudia person seems kind of eccentric though." Danny said, taking off his shirt and replacing it with a T-shirt.

"Well, I thought she was alright. It was that Jinx guy that seemed kind of strange to me. Like he was trying to hide something." Sam said, taking off her jeans and panties, replacing them with a fresh pair and a pair of shorts.

"True." Danny said, removing his jeans and socks.

"Well, anyway, I think it's safe to say we can stay here a while." Sam said, replacing her dumpty - humpty shirt and bra with a new bra and a black shirt. "We shouldn't have to worry about the GIW. I think we lost them at the last place."

"Hopefully." Danny said. They both went to the bed, and laid down upon it, facing each other.

"I really hope that we can someday stop running." Sam said, with a sad tone to her voice.

"Sam, if I had known that doing that would have done this to us…" Danny said quickly.

"Stop." Sam said, raising a finger to Danny's lips. "Right there. I don't regret what you did for me, and neither should you. There was no way to know that would have happened."

"Still, just knowing that it got you caught up in my problems." Danny said. Sam smiled and leaned in, kissing him. Danny closed his eyes and leaned into it. They pulled apart after a few seconds.

"Danny, what happened that day was an accident. An accident that gave me life. Your life." She said. "When you were standing over me, with those glowing eyes after the explosion, I was worried that everything that had happened would still make you into that monster. But then, I felt your energy, your power, seeping into me, and I felt my life returning…somewhat returning." Danny laughed a bit at that comment. "You transferred your ENA to me, and I knew that I would be okay; that WE would be okay." She kissed Danny again. "I don't care about the baggage that came along with it. I was willing to bear it with you from the start, and I'll bear it with you to the end." Danny smiled.

"How did I ever come to deserve you?" Danny asked. Sam snorted.

"Oh, don't start with that touchy – feely stuff, you'll ruin the moment." Danny laughed.

"Okay, rephrase. I'm glad that we're together." He said. Sam smiled.

"Better." She said. They shared yet another kiss, and within a few minutes, both were fast asleep, Sam's arms around Danny's body.

* * *

So, next chapter, we'll be seeing what Pete and Myka were up too during this time. Once again, Please leave a review of what you think, because I'll have no idea what is bad or good about my writing otherwise. And no flaming please.


End file.
